Intuitive girl
by LoreleiPalentia
Summary: In which Natsu and Lucy get all fluffy over childhood memories - "No !" She shouted, "please Natsu I beg you do not open this !" - "Well, you really don't have anything to worry about, I find this cute" . Modern Au Nalu - random oneshot x)


**Hi ! A lil' Nalu oneshot to escape from my homework and approaching finals haha ! This is totally random but well, I don't care x) All fluff my friends...**

 **Side note : I'm sorry if you people find it hard to read with** **« ; »** **instead of ";" but ";" doesn't exist on my software, and to do that, I have to edit it one by one directly on FF, and that takes quiet some time... I edited it for this one but I may have forgotten some - sorry**

 **Disclaimer : Not owning Fairy Tail, and sorry for any language mistakes –**

 _ **Au's Nalu in which Natsu and Lucy have know each other from childhood :x**_

* * *

"Hey, Lucy, what's that ?"

Lucy, busy with dragging some empty boxes to the center of the room, let out a small grunt before turning her head swiftly towards the pink-haired man calling her. They would be moving in a couple days, and both were rushing around the apartment to pack things they would bring, and get rid of what they didn't need.

When her eyes landed on Natsu shaking a big, worn out envelope, seemingly full as it formed a small bump, her breath caught in her throat.

"Natsu ! Where did you get that ?!", she said indignantly, red spreading on her cheeks to the tips of her ears, rushing over to him to grab the thing, to no avail as Natsu lifted it out of her reach, a ghost of a smirk forming on his face at her flushing skin.

"It was in one of your drawer" he answered thruthfully, pointing behind him with a calloused thumb towards her writing desk.

"I told you not to take care of this ! I already warned you that this was my private space ! Don't fool around and gimme this back !", Lucy growled, blushing furiously, getting on her tiptoes only to brush her fingers on the paper material, still too high for her.

Natsu's smirk streched out fully on his tanned face. "Oh my ! Little Lucy has some secrets for meh ? That envelope became much more interesting suddenly ! Gotta know what's inside", he sneered, and skipped to the side when the flustered blonde started jumping to get back what was hers.

Laughing heartily, Natsu ran around the room, bolting past the packing boxes, followed by a not-at-all amused Lucy. "Natsu ! Get your ass back here !", she screamed, getting a chuckle in response.

With his fingers thightly wrapped around their object of desire, Natsu jumped over the couch to flee towards the bedroom, in which Lucy cornered him by escalating the bed and grabbing his shoulder before jumping on his back in a piggy back position. Taking advantage of the out of breath thief, who was laughing way too much for his own good, Lucy extended her arm to reach the envelope, stretching every muscle to be able to get even the most feeble grip on it. But just as she was about to do so, Natsu bent backwards, shocking her into releasing him and letting her fall down on the bed, before running away once again with a snort. "You shouldn't move so much in your state Lucy !"

Getting on her feet in a swift, quick movement, a scowl on her pretty face, Lucy pursued him back to they starting point, in the living room, where she found him perched on the sofa, about to open the mysterious envelope.

"No !" She shouted, "please Natsu I beg you do not open this !". The pink-haired robber shifted his head, halting his action at her distressed expression, blush spreading out even more on her once-pale face. The game had been fun, but all things had to come to an end. Smiling tenderly at her, he was about to give up when their playful cat, Happy, jumped on the couch at his feet, bumping his ankle and effectively making the boy lose balance in the process.

Agitating his arms like a bird ready to soar to keep him from falling - in vain - , Natsu lost grip on the envelope, that went flying on the floor while the pink-haired crashed face first on the carpet with a loud thud. Lucy would have been roaring with laughter if it weren't for the object rolling on the floor, freed for the envelope after the impact, followed by a folded sheet that slided behind it. Her eyes widened, as well as Natsu's who shifted to a sitting position. None dared to move, gaze glued to the things Lucy did not want him to see – or anybody else for that matter.

"A doll ?" Natsu finally said in a whisper, drawing his eyes from the floor to meet Lucy's empty orbs. "I know you don't want me to see but now… I'm kinda curious, Lucy… ", he spoke carefully, aware of her flushed state.

Lucy turned towards him, mouth slightly agape, before scrunching her eyebrows. She sighed in defeat, taking a step ahead to crunch down in front of weird-looking doll, made out of a ball balloon filled with floor, judging from the powder pouring out of a small hall on its side, some wool yarns attached on the top, a grinning face drawn on it.

She took it in her hands, as well as the folded paper, and went to sit on the couch, patting the space at her side. "Alright, I'll tell you". Usually, Natsu would have jumped from joy and tease her about his victory, but the distant and nostalgic expression that crossed Lucy's face made him slighlty worried, and he sitted down cross-legged next to her.

His eyes grew big as he stared at the small, familiar-looking, object on Lucy's lap.

"You don't remember the first time we met, do you ?" Lucy murmured. At Natsu's chocked silence, she went on. "We were, like, six. Our parents were friends but you lived far away. Your parents were planning on coming back to live into town, and someday when they came to find a house and do some arrangements, they asked my parents if you could stay with us for the day as you were too small –and too much of a trouble- to accompagny them", she chuckled. " Of course we said yes".

Natsu's gaze drifted towards her face, taking in her fond smile, and drawing closer to her, inciting her to continue.

"I was so shy at that time" she giggled again, "but as soon as we presented ourselves to each other, and you dragged me out in my wild garden, it felt as if there never was a time when I didn't know you". At that, Natsu felt a smile of his own grace his face, his black orbs gleaming as he bent closer to her to bump his head against hers.

"We were laughing so much. I don't remember everything, but I have this scene etched in my mind, us running around the trees, dead leaves cracking beneath our oh-so-small feet, supposedly chasing after each other, when, in fact, we didn't have any wish to end the game by catching up with the other. We were just happy fleeing and running together, screaming in delight until we've laughed too much for our own good. We didn't have a care in the world".

At some point in her story, Natsu had slipped behind her, his legs encircling her figures while his arms wrapped around her frame, his chin propped on her shoulder. But he stayed silent. He was starting to remember slightly, and the memory created a bubble of happiness in his stomach. However, he still didn't understand why she was so eager to hide what she had in her hands. He wanted to know where this nostalgic story was going.

"We've made this little guy" Lucy said, snorting, nodding at the weird doll. "Well, we've made two, but this one was yours, you forgot him home when you left that day".

Natsu lifted his head, surprise stretching on his face. "You still have it ?". Lucy blushed, hanging her head low. "Well yeah" she mumbled, playing with the wool with the pad of her fingers. "You see, that day I… I really felt like I'd found the most incredible friend I'd ever had, I instantly decided… you would be my best friend, Natsu". Despite Natsu's smug look, she snickered and added "Guess I was right, pretty clever for such a little girl".

Laughter filled the room, and the pair looked at each other teasingly, eyes gleaming with unhidden love. "Anyway, I wanted to give it back to you, but you had to go back at your home for some time, so my mom told me to wrap it and she would try to give it to your mother if she had the opportunity to meet her. I was elated, so I did it and added this paper, but we didn't get to see each other for a long time after that and I guess it was forgotten… but not by me…". Natsu nuzzled her cheek, "What a kind little girl".

"Yeah, yeah, stop teasing me !" Lucy threw back, punching his shoulder lightly in mock offence, blushing all over again at his breath tickling her cheek. "Let me finish !" she scolded, but Natsu faked a yawn. "But Luuuuucy, you're taking way too long !" he whined, slouching against her, peeping at her through half-lidded eyes. "Well if you don't want to-" she started, but Natsu had already snatched the sheet from her grip, unfolding it.

He stiffled a laugh at the messy, childish drawing greeting him. Lucy screeched, trying to grab her masterpiece in vain, flushing and hiding her face into her hands. But Natsu's puffed up cheeks transformed into a warm smile when he paid real attention to what was in front of him.

On the right side of the paper, two badly drawn children were standing side by side in the grass, hands looking like petals of flowers, and heads round with some yellow hair for one, and bright pink strands for the other. "Natsu" and "Lucy" were written underneath them, but the pink-haired man didn't need any indication to recognize the characters. On the left, a simple sentence was written in big, colourful letters : "Best friends forever". _So cliche, Lucy_ , he thought, chuckling inwardly. His onyx orbs twinkled when they caught sight of the drawn-couple holding hands.

Natsu put the drawing back on her lap, without tearing his stare away from it, and gently took Lucy's hands away from her flustered face. "That's what you were so secretive about ?", he whispered softly in her ear, "You're really weird Lucy. Was it the fact that you did it, or that you kept it all this time that got you so worked up ?".

"Both, I guess" she sighed, relaxing into Natsu's tightening embrace. "Well, you really don't have anything to worry about, I find this cute" he laughed, planting a sweet kiss on her temple. Lucy's heart skipped a beat, and she grinned. She really was an intuitive child.

"At that time", Natsu started in a gentle voice, "did you really think we would go this far ?". He slipped his hand on her really slightly bumped stomach, sliding his palm on the thin material of her shirt.

Lucy's smile widened, "I guess I… always knew". Natsu placed his free hand on her cheek, effectively turning her head towards him as he bent down to brush his lips against hers teasingly, smiling when her eyes fluttered closed, while she added more pressure. This was what she loved about him. He could be so passionate and wild and some times, just when she needed it, he would kiss her with the softest touch, barely moving his lips, but filling his kiss with just as much love.

When they broke apart, he went back to rest his head on her bare shoulder, placing a feathery kiss on it. Lucy couldn't help the shivers that traveled down her body. As cheesy as that sounded, the fact that he was still having this effect on her after all this time always got her. But she guessed it meant she –they- did things right.

Natsu brushed the childish drawing with the tip on his fingers. "I guess it's about time you give it to me" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Lucy answered just as quietly, intertwining their fingers.

They stayed like this in silence, faces warm and tender smiles gracing their lips. Packing would wait some more time.

* * *

 _"You know Lucy…"_

 _"Mmh ?"_

 _"I'm kinda glad you took a passion into writing and not drawing…"_

 _"Shut up Pinkie !"_

* * *

 **Bonus**

"We're moving into a big house, Natsu… With a wild garden and trees all around…" Lucy hummed, letting her head fall down onto his.

"Yeah, so what.. ?" Natsu grumbled, closing hi seyes as she nuzzled his ear.

"A little like my house…"

"What's your point, Lucy ?"

"Can you imagine our lil' girl meeting her future husband just like we've met each other ?" she squealed in a delighted voice, deafening Natsu.

"Hell no !"

"Hahaha !"


End file.
